Time
by PriyaRai
Summary: Time is a team consisting of five women, each having a special talent. In this adventure, the girls are going after four people with extraordinary powers. Love, fights, and hate. This is one hell of a mission.
1. Chapter 1

Time. That was the name of this team in an organization called N.T.F.Y. The organization was ran by a man named Jacob Greenfeild, and he runs the organization to this day. Time consists of five women including:

Lisette Ambler a.k.a French Princess, 21

Takara Okinowi a.k.a Miss Tokyo, 19

Alice Hart a.k.a Teddy, 23

Macy Sati a.k.a Sandi, 22

Stephanie Johnson a.k.a Ni, 24

No one knew why the leader, Stephanie, named the team Time, but they did know this. Time was deadly. Each girl had something tragic happen in their life that separated them from the 's why they were deadly. and while the rest of the organization was famous for spying or tech, or something like that, Time was famous for something else.

The whole team was hanging out in Alice's garage. Alice was checking out her car, Lisette was working on her motercycle, Takara was leaning against her scooter, Macy was watching an 80's flick and Stephanie was on the phone. After a while she got off. "Mission, four targets." she said, leaning against Alice's car. "Who is it?" Lisette asked, standing up. "Michael Rashida, Jo Wright, Deigo Hernandez, and Matthew Smudge. They are all in Oregan, but in different locations. I'll be staying here to guard Jacob. Lisette you go for Micheal, Takara go for Jo, Alice, got for Deigo, and Macy go for Matthew. I'll text thier location, and picture to your phones. I have been told why they are targeted, but I am not to tell you. Try to kill your target without confronting. Only confront when you really need to, understood?" Everyone said there own way of yes and Stephanie gave the comand to go. Alice tossed a duffel bag to everyone but Stephanie than they all went off, Alice in her car, Lisette on her motorcycle, Takara on her scooter, and Macy on a car a block away from them. "This is going to be one hell of a mission." Stephanie said, watching the girls go.

* * *

Alice was in her car, riding away from Seattle and towards Oregon. After a few hours she met her destination. She saw the picture of the guy and had his picture in her mind. Soon she saw a barn with a house nearby. "Here," she whispered. She grabbed her scope out of a duffel bag and got out the car. She leaned on the car and looked in the scope. She saw Diego and another lady through the window. _'Probably his wife,'_ Alice thought but than looked again. The lady was Jo Wright, but Alice didn't dare about taking her down. She looked back at Diego but was shocked when he was looking right back at her. Alice quickly stood up and put the gun back and got in her car, but Diego had already ran out. A truck sped past with Jo driving it. "What the hell do you want?" Alice looked ahead and saw Diego in front of her car, hands on the hood. _'Run him over,'_ she thought. She turned the key, but nothing happened. She kept turning, but her car did not start. Diego repeated his question. "I'm not supposed to communicate with you unless to tell you I can't commmunicate with you." Alice said with a smirk. Diego sighed and stood up. Alice was able to start the car, but she didn't run him over. She needed another time to kill him. He was waiting for her to do it. "I'm going to get in the truck a litle ways behind you. Wait until we go, and then drive away. Don't even think about getting into the house, we have extreme security and three guard dogs." With that Diego walked away tot he truck with Jo and they drove away. Alice waityed until they were out of eyesight and then she took a silver ball out of the duffel bag. she threw two of them at the house then at the barn. A little while after she left, they erupted in flames and a loud boom. Alice parked five miles from the barn and house and looked on her black hood. she sprayed a substance on the car and ten fingerprints showed. She pressed a white paper to the finger prints and they came off, black ink. alice smiled and got in her car, and drove away.

* * *

Alright this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas to put in the story, TELL ME! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

It was Macy's turn. Matthew was in a bar, drinking with friends. She was dressed in a party dress, short and black, with high heel black boots. Her red hair was tumbling over her shoulders, and she was armed. She walked up to the bar and sat down. "Strawberry Martini, please," she said to the bartender. A few of Matthew's friends were looking over at Macy, and one said something to Matthew. He turned around and it felt like time stopped. Literally. "Why are you here?" he asked. "To have a good time..." Macy said, feeling a bit uneasy about this guy. "Really? Then explain to me why a friend of mine had an encounter with a girl by the name of Alice and she was supposedly going to kill him?" he asked, smirking. _'Oh, shit. They know.' _Macy thought. She quickly drew her gun and aimed at him and then, she couldn't move. "I suggest you stop hunting me. We will get to Jacob, no matter how many times you try to kill us." Matthew walked out and time resumed. Macy was shocked. "How did he _do _that?" she whispered. She could move again, and she sipped the drink she ordered. Only when she set the glass down she realized she was shaking. _'Why the hell am I shaking?'_

Alice returned to the barn. Diego and Jo were picking up the wreckage. Also, Takara was there. Takara was about to take her shot when Jo disappeared into thin air. Literally. "What just happened?" Alice asked her teammate. "I have no idea." Suddenly Alice was thrown to the ground. When she looked up, Diego was standing over her. "Why the hell are you back here?" Without answering, Alice kicked Diego in the stomach, stood up and aimed the gun at him, then shot. Jo reappeared and then disappeared again, taking Diego with her. "Damn it!" Suddenly Takara disappeared and Alice's hair was yanked back and a knife was a her throat. Diego had it in his grasp. He pulled her hair back more so he could whisper in her ear. "I'm going to tell you this one more time. Leave us the hell alone or I'll kill you." Diego made a thin trail of blood appear on Alice's neck and then he was gone. "Crap," she whispered.

"What happened?" Macy and Alice had called Stephanie to report that Takara was kidnapped and the rest of the failures. "I was not supposed to tell you this...but the people I told you to hunt are wanted by the government. They have extraordinary powers; so powerful they need to be killed. Hopefully Takara is alright. Macy, you will pursue Takara. Alice, since Diego is willing to kill you, help Lisette out, she'll need it. You have your new orders, now go." The girls hung up. This was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is what you're going to do, Alice. Michael lives here. I've got these outfits and we're going to kill him first chance we get," Lisette said. Alice and Lisette were in front of a hotel. "Now who lives in a hotel?" Alice asked, looking at the maid outfit that Lisette handed to her. "He does. Let's get changing." Lisette slipped out a handgun and stuck it in her pants. She took a plastic bag and led Alice inside to the bathroom. Alice slipped on the dress and bandana and pinned on the customized name pins that Lisette got with 'special access'. The girls took the elevator and Alice held new sheets while Lisette held towels. They knocked on Michael's door and he opened, shirtless. "Oh, thanks, I need new sheets." he said. "I don't need towels, though," Michael said to Lisette. Michael let Alice come in but shut the door on Lisette. Alice started to change the sheets. Micheal turned his back to her and started to pour himself a drink. Alice slipped out her gun and pointed it Micheal. She pulled the trigger. He moved. And it didn't it him. He turned around and eyes were pure black. "Come here," he said. Alice felt like she didn't have any control over her body as she walked to Micheal. "Give me the gun," he said and Alice handed him the gun. The last thing Alice saw was herself, and blood pooled around her, and that perfect body standing over her.

* * *

Lisette heard the gun shot and the door opened five minutes later. "They warned me about you guys. Deigo told me about a blondie and blue eyed chick. Her name was Alice, he said. And he told me to kill her if I saw her. So it's done. Get out of here, before it's done to you." Lisette stood her ground and punched him. "Looks like I don't have a choice. Get on your knees." Micheal said and Lisette felt herself doing so. Micheal raised the gun. "Goodbye, sweetheart." And Lisette was no more.


End file.
